Love
by Comet-the-Cat
Summary: A girl and a boy get partnered for an algebra project, little did they know where that would lead too..


It had been three years since Evelyn had graduated high school, and she was now in college. Her grades were good, and she didn't spend too much time partying. Though, there was one thing that distracted her from her schoolwork, Hunter. He always was so kind and honest, not to mention the muscles he had. His blue eyes shone like a winter sky, and his short bistre colored hair made him even hotter. Hunter, of course, wanted to become an NFL star, while Evelyn wanted to become a surgeon. He would have no interest in her compared to other women, Evelyn always thought.

That would change one day. In the first two years of college, Hunter and Evelyn shared two classes together, and when in Algebra, the teacher announced that Hunter and Evelyn would be partners for the project, both their heartbeats skipped a beat.

 _Oh, my god, this is not happening,_ is what Evelyn thought when she heard Mrs. Rosenfeld announce that she and Hunter would be partners for the project. Cupping her head in both hands, she let out a groan. _I'm going to mess up in front of him and embarrass myself so badly, I know it._ Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hunter's face was pale as he stared at the teacher. Evelyn quietly thought to herself how he must want to switch partners and not be with a dork like her.

Mrs. Rosenfeld dismissed the class, and since it was the last class of the day, the students were antsy. Evelyn was about to head out with her friend and roommate, Caroline, when Hunter came jogging up to her. His blue eyes still shone like doves, and Evelyn felt her cheeks flush at the sight of him. Caroline chuckled mischievously and pushed her towards him, making them run into each other, before swiftly walking out of the classroom.

Hunter stopped in his tracks, his face flushing to a cherry red. Evelyn, her cheeks as red as a fire truck, backed up, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Caroline can be a jerk sometimes," she stuttered, her chestnut eyes wide. She looked at him in bewilderment as a soft smile appeared on his face.

"It's fine, all of my friends are jerks," he laughed, shuffling his feet. "Do you want to come over to my house to work on the project, my roommate is on vacation today, so we'll be alone." He smiled more, his face still flushed.

 _We'll be alone,_ were the words that repeated inside her head as he reached into his blue backpack and gave her his room number and address. She nodded and ran off, her smile making her cheeks hurt. Maybe Hunter _did_ like her after all!

Hunter got home to find his friend, Gavin, waiting for him. In his hands was a brand new football. Running over to him, Hunter grabbed his broad shoulder in half panic and half excitement.

Gavin raised his eyebrows, his blue eyes curious. "Alright Hunter, did you finally get a date?" He smoothed his brown hair back, his black-rimmed glasses slightly crooked.

Hunter laughed nervously, "I actually am partners with Evelyn, Gavin! I invited her over and I think she likes me!" He smiled, his cheeks flushing. Gavin stared at him, his mouth opened in shock, then closed with happiness.

"Evelyn is Caroline's roommate! Now we can play Seven Minutes in Heaven together!"He joked, nudging Hunter with his elbow. Hunter backed away nervously, "I don't know for sure if she likes me, but I hope so. Anyways, let us play some football before I have to work on Algebra!"

 _four hours later_

Gavin and Hunter had just finished watching a movie when they heard a knock on the door. Hunter jumped to his feet, wiping popcorn off the couch before jogging to the door. There was Evelyn, her long brown hair neatly brushed and her brown eyes glistening with happiness. Smiling, she greeted him, "Hey, Hunter!"

Gavin called from behind Hunter, his voice full of mischief, "Hello, Evelyn!" Hunter rolled his eyes and sighed. He then stepped out of Evelyn's way so she could walk in.

As soon as Evelyn saw Gavin she groaned, "I already see you enough, making out with Caroline most of the time, but still. Really?!" Gavin chuckled and Hunter stared at Gavin.

"Jesus Gavin, when are you and Caroline going to get married?!" He laughed, his voice amused. He then went to the dining table and sat down, saving a seat for Evelyn. They then started the project.

Evelyn sighed, putting down her pencil. 8:00 PM, and only halfway done with the project. Sighing, she looked at Hunter, who was searching something on the web. As he looked up, she quickly averted her gaze, letting out a little sigh. Gavin had gone home and they were now alone.

"Sooo, Evelyn," Hunter paused, his hand rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Can I tell you something?" He looked at her, his winter blue eyes nervous. Evelyn paused nervously and took a deep breath.

"Sure," she shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. Inside her heart was fluttering, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. What was he going to say?

"Err... Evelyn, I don't know how to say this but... I guess I kind of have this thing for you," he paused momentarily, "I really like you." He looked at her, his winter blue eyes shimmering with embarrassment. Evelyn's heart seemed to stop, and she looked at him. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she smiled, the biggest smile she has ever had.

"I really like you too," she mumbled, her brown eyes shimmering as she looked at Hunter, "really, like you." She chuckled but stopped as Hunter wrapped his arm around her and started leaning in. She automatically did the same, and their lips met. Immediately an electricity buzzed through her, and she felt like she never wanted to let go. She hoped this is who the rest of her life would be spent with.


End file.
